


Double Meaning

by Ribbons_Undone



Series: Double Up! [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone
Summary: Sam and Dean follow up on lead.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Double Up! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751980
Kudos: 54





	Double Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was in hyperdrive last night. My third attempt at going to bed failed. This is what came of it. I’m in love and really can’t complain. Any more of this though and I will turn full vampire. Dang.

_Double Meaning_   
  


They parked the Impala in front of an ordinary-looking two-story ranch and knocked on the door. A tall kid with red hair answered.

“Wes Weston?” Sam asked, as soon as he got a look at who it was.

“Yeah, who’s asking…wait, I know you guys!” Wes’s jaw dropped open a little, as a blush tinged across his cheeks. They made his freckles stand out that much more.

“Wes, who is it?” called a voice from inside.

An equally familiar-looking raven-haired boy appeared in the doorway. He looked a little surprised when he saw who it was, and as soon as he did, his face turned bright red as well.

“Y-you’re the guys from last night!” Danny stuttered. “What are you doing here?” he asked. There was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“We’re in town on a little business, actually,” Sam replied. “We think Wes here might be able to help. Do you have a minute?”

“Uh, yeah,” Wes replied. The red-head started to swing the door open before Danny grabbed him.

“Wes!” he hissed, “We don’t even know who they are!”

“I’m Dean, this is Sam,” Dean introduced, gesturing with his hand between them. “Now can we come in?”

The two boys gaped up at them for a long moment, staring with mouths open. Sam and Dean could be pretty intimidating at times, and Dean had on his ‘no-nonsense’ face. Both boys nodded in unison and stepped back to allow them entry.

They went up to Wes’s room to chat. Dean grinned at the kid’s choice of decoration. Basketball posters on the walls and a small hoop attached to the back of the door, weights in the corner. It was clear where Wes’s interests lay.

It was also pretty clear that Danny didn’t want them to be there.

“So why are you here?” the sulking teen asked, a glint in his blue eyes.

“We’re writing an article on what’s been happening in town,” Sam explained, getting out his notepad and a pen. “We were hoping Wes here could help us connect a few dots?”

“What paper are you with?” Danny asked.

“Weekly World News,” Dean replied. “Story’s about all the weird stuff that’s been happening around town. And this guy… ‘Inviso-Bill’? Our editor wants us to get the scoop on him. See, he’s becoming a real urban legend.”

“He’s not an urban legend!” Wes blurted out, just as Danny blurted, “Wes!”

“So he’s real?” Sam asked, pinning the two boys with a look, “Any idea who he is?”

“As a matter of fact—” Wes began with a chuckle.

“It’s Wes,” Danny blurted, jabbing a thumb at his friend.

“ _Danny!_ ”

“And it’s not ‘Inviso-Bill’, it’s ‘Phantom’,” Danny corrected, crossing his arms.

“Phantom?” Dean echoed. He made a face. “Wow, cuz that’s original.”

Danny seemed to flush a little at that.

“So…we were right then? You’re the ghost kid?” Sam asked Wes.

“No! No I’m not! Why does everyone always think that!” Wes yelled.

Dean and Sam shared a look.

“Maybe because you look just like him?” Sam pointed out.

“No I don’t!” Wes protested. “ _Danny’s_ the spitting image of him! I mean, just look at him!” Wes held out his hands, gesturing at Danny.

Sam and Dean gave Danny a long, hard look. Danny just stood there with a blank, almost bored look on his face…as if he was used to this sort of thing.

“Nah, nope, I don’t see it,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I mean, he’s just too short. Right Dean?”

“Right,” Dean agreed. “So, Wes—” he began.

“I can prove it!” Wes blurted, his face going full-on red this time.

Danny grabbed his friend by the shirt before he could say anything more.

“Hey, give us a second, okay?” Danny asked. He flashed Dean and Sam a grin and then dragged his friend into the closet.

Dean and Sam crept up to the door quietly to hear what they were saying.

_“Danny!”_ they heard Wes whisper, _“You know how I feel about this!”_

_“Come on, Wes,”_ Danny replied, _“Let’s just find out what they want, okay?”_

_“But I—but you—!!”_ Wes sounded about ready to fly off the handle and loose it. There was a small smooching sound and then a soft sigh.

_“I’m just teasing you, Wes, lighten up,”_ Danny said. More sounds of smooching.

Dean and Sam shared a look and moved to the middle of the room.

“So, uh, I guess it worked,” Dean said to Sam. There was an amused grin plastered on his face. Sam responded with his own knowing smile.

They waited another minute before Dean cleared his throat loudly.

“You two getting comfortable in there?” he called.

There was a loud _thud_ , a hiss, and then Wes’s exclamation of “Ouch! _Danny!_ ” and then the two tumbled out of the closet gripping each other by the shirts and trying to play things like they _hadn’t_ just been macking in the closet.

“So, _are_ you the ghost boy?” Sam asked, pretending they hadn’t been eavesdropping.

“No,” Wes deadpanned.

“Any idea who he is?” Dean asked.

The two boys just stared at them, not knowing what to say.

“Come on, boys, we’re not going to bite,” Sam said, “We just want to know what’s going on.”

“Then you should talk to the Fentons—,” Wes said with an smirk.

“Wes! What did I _just_ say?” Danny yelled at him.

“—They’re ghost hunters,” Wes continued.

“They’re hunters?” Dean repeated, sounding a little surprised.

“Yup,” Wes said. Danny groaned.

“Jeez, Wes, thanks a bunch,” the black-haired boy said, shooting Wes a look and crossing his arms.

“Well then, if your parents are hunters then you must know a lot about this stuff,” Sam said to Danny.

“Well, n-no, not really,” Danny said uneasily. He tried to laugh it off, but Dean and Sam could smell a cover a mile away. “They aren’t very good at what they do. No one takes them seriously. I mean, come on. Ghosts?”

“The…rest of the town believes in ghosts,” Sam pointed out.

“The rest of the town didn’t grow up with crazy parents whose inventions only ever managed to get caught in my _hair_ ,” Danny shot back.

Dean had to laugh at that.

“He’s got a point,” Dean said to Sam.

“Look, just, tell us the _truth_ ,” Sam said, getting a little frustrated, “We’re hunters to. We’re just trying to do our job here.”

“You’re ghost hunters?” Danny asked. He seemed to go a bit pale. Wes gulped and grabbed at Danny’s hand. He moved in front of Danny a little protectively, pressing himself to Danny’s side.

“Among other things, yeah,” Sam replied with a roll of his eyes, “We’re just trying to make sure everything’s on the up-and-up before we hit the road. So if your parents have things under control, Danny—”

“They don’t, but the ghost kid does,” Wes interrupted, drawing the attention away from Danny.

“And you know this… _how_ exactly?” Dean asked. He pinned the boy with a pointed stare.

Wes looked at the ground and fidgeted a little.

“Because I…might have met him a few times,” the redhead mumbled.

Dean let out a loud sigh of exasperation. Really though, this was just getting ridiculous.

“Okay, fine, whatever. Guess if this _Phantom_ kid has things under control, then there’s no need for us to be here. Still a dumbass name though,” Dean said, jabbing his finger at the kid.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Danny blurted. He looked surprised and more than a little relieved. “That’s it? You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, well, the rest of the country’s got haunts too, you know? Some towns ain’t this lucky.” Dean slapped Sam on the arm with the back of his hand. “Come on, Sam, I wanna hit The Nasty again before we leave.”

Dean was already down the hall before Sam had a chance to say anything. He sighed and scribbled something on his pad, then ripped off the page and handed it to the Fenton kid.

“Pass this along to your folks, will you kid?” Sam asked, handing Danny the page. “Tell them to call anytime if they need backup.” He shoved the pen and paper into his pocket and turned to go.

“Wait!” Wes yelled. Sam turned back. “Um…” Wes blushed a little. “Uh, I just wanted to say thanks…for everything,” he said.

Sam grinned. He was sure there was a double meaning in there somewhere.

“Yea, no problem,” he said, and turned to leave.

It was a couple hours and a much larger number of burgers later that the two brothers hopped in the Impala and rolled out of town, leaving Amity Park in the capable hands of Wes Weston, _ghost kid._

**Author's Note:**

> I love teasing Wes…what else is there to do with the kid? But I also love playing into the fanon that surrounds him. Throwing Sam and Dean into the mix is just too much fun.
> 
> They will be back. That much I can now guarantee. ;)


End file.
